Ranma está embarazada
by Neko-ili
Summary: Un momento de locura cambio su vida para siempre. Tenía que darle la noticia, pese a que no había intención alguna de formar una familia, tontería más grande, debía informarle; simplemente era eso: un deber que cumplir. Después de todo su orgullo ya había sido machacado lo suficiente...


**Ranma está embarazada.**

**_Recuerdos._**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que él había desaparecido, algo muy normal pero terrible para Ranma. Se había marchado sin decir nada. Era obvio, la vergüenza se había apoderado de ambos, mejor dicho: la vergüenza y el deshonor.

En un principio le pareció increíble como un simple momento de locura logró cambiar su vida por completo, pero después de todo era un hombre, poco sabía lo que significaba ser una chica; lo que la femineidad implicaba... Ranma se sintió victorioso al evadir la bochornosa situación ignorando los _malos recuerdos_ y evitando encontrarse cara a cara con su _rival_, para él ahí había terminado todo; pero el cruel destino le jugó sucio, ahora estaba embarazada.

Nadie más que él sabía el nombre del padre, prefirió reservarlo hasta que fuese inevitable… Ryoga, _su fugaz amante_, había partido sin darse por enterado. Irónicamente, ahora Ranma esperaba encontrarlo de manera inmediata. Tenía que darle la noticia, pese a que no había intención alguna de formar una familia, tontería más grande, debía informarle; simplemente era eso: un deber que cumplir. Después de todo su orgullo ya había sido machacado lo suficiente.

Pese a la sofocante vergüenza era innegable que su estado se debía a que él había tenido un encuentro sexual con otro hombre, algo terriblemente perturbador para aquellos con los que se jactaba de ser todo un macho. Soun Tendo pasó a ser un ente fantasmal recorriendo su propio dojo. Genma Saotome, su padre, no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a los ojos; era más que evidente que él no sabía tratar a una chica, mucho menos si ésta estaba embarazada y en realidad se trataba de su varón.

Ranma ya cargaba con la vergüenza de que toda su familia se hubiese enterado. Su corazón se encogía dolorosamente al pensar en Akane, al recordar la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro cuando supo el por qué él no podía transformarse en hombre. Tuvieron que pasar algunas semanas para que ella en especial asimilara la noticia, ahora ambos podían actuar con normalidad aparente. Al final las chicas Tendo se ocuparon de tratarlo como a una hermana más, investigando para guiar a la futura mamá, cada una a su manera.

Con dos meses su estado aún era imperceptible, en ocasiones él mismo dudaba del embarazo, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta cuando las hormonas comenzaron a jugar con él. Un momento deseaba encontrar a Ryoga para darle la paliza más grande de su vida, poco después yacía llorando en su colchón sin saber qué hacer. El colmo era que, en las noches calurosas como esa, soñaba con el momento de la concepción…

00000000000000000000

Ranma se encontraba en su versión femenina, estaba cansado de batallar con el maestro Happossai quién le convertía en chica a cada rato. El libidinoso hombre debía de aprovechar aquella especial época del año en la que el calor era tan sofocante que Ranma prefería andar sólo con short y playera a tirantes. Pechan acababa de regresar a casa después de una larga temporada.

-"¡Me debes una, puerco!"- Gritó Ranma lanzando a Pechan hacia los azulejos del baño, éste rebotó y cayó en la bañera repleta de agua –"Mira que evitar que Akane te diera un baño de agua caliente es mucho"- En un instante Ryoga salió de la bañera, completamente desnudo, listo para iniciar una pelea.

-"¡Maldito Ranma, acaso quieres que muera ahogado! ¡Me las pagarás!"- Empuñó hacia su rival.

-"¡¿Así es cómo me lo agradeces puerco?! "- La pelirroja esquivó el golpe- "Debí haber dejado que Akane viera tu transformación, así sabría del cerdo pervertido que eres".

-"¡Cállate Ranma! ¡No digas tonterías!"- Ryoga se abalanzó nuevamente.

-"Pero sí lo eres Ryoga, de no ser por mí se hubiera dado cuenta de eres tú el que duerme con ella todas las noches"- Eludió varios golpes más- "Aunque eso sería lo mejor para mí, Akane se daría cuenta de siempre la quise proteger de ti"- Dijo al momento que daba un gran saltó, todo para evitar una patada de Ryoga.

-"¡Maldito bastardo, sólo dices estupideces!"- Ryoga Hibiki logró leer los movimientos de su adversario, lleno de ira lanzó una patada más, sofocando a Ranma y mandándolo directo hacia el lavabo de cerámica. Éste sucumbió ante el golpe y varios pedazos cayeron sobre la inconsciente chica. –"Ja, te lo merecías Saotome"- De la manguera rota no paraba de brotar agua fría, empapando a Ranma, Ryoga hábilmente cerró la llave distribuidora, no deseaba convertirse en cerdo. –"Eres un estúpido confiado, eso te enseñará".

Ryoga observó triunfante a su rival, de pie frente a él, con los brazos recargados sobre su cintura. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Akane entrara al cuarto de baño en ese preciso momento para verlo, por fin, como un ganador. Pero razonó, después de todo no sería buena idea, estaba desnudo. Hibiki se puso en cuclillas, continuó burlándose. De pronto su vista, inconsciente, se posó sobre el pecho de Ranma, se echó hacia atrás en reacción, su rostro tornó a un ligero tono rosáceo. Su altanería había hecho que hasta ése momento ignorara la transparencia de la playera mojada, pero ahora, encontrándose tan cerca del cuerpo, no podía quitar la vista de los pechos de la _chica._ La húmeda playera se pegaba a los senos delineándolos exquisitamente, la transparencia le permitía ver los rosados pezones, que al parecer del chico se veían dulces.

El pecho de la chica iba de arriba hacia abajo, siguiendo la tranquila respiración, en un movimiento casi hipnótico. Los ojos de Ryoga no podían hacer nada más que seguirlos. Quizá en otras ocasiones él hubiese visto a Ranma en su versión femenina y desnuda, algo rápido durante alguna pelea, pero esto era diferente. Frente a Ryoga sólo se encontraba una delicada chica de piel tan blanca y aparentemente tan suave como el algodón, durmiendo plácidamente. Una de sus manos se movió instintivamente, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el hombro femenino deslizando lentamente uno de los tirantes. En efecto, tal y cómo lo había pensado la chica era tan suave como el algodón ¡Mentira! ¡Lo delicado de su piel podría compararse con la seda!

Ryoga se colocó más cómodamente entre las piernas de la chica, sin pizca de malicia se acercó lentamente a su rostro, con el afán de percibir el aroma femenino. Un embriagante perfume le lleno las fosas nasales. Avanzó nuevamente con la intención de olfatear más minuciosamente, su nariz se posó a un lado de la pequeña mejilla; bajo un poco su rostro hasta que sintió el rebote de su propio suspiro. Había olvidado por completo que la chica era Ranma Saotome y que yacía inconsciente gracias a su certero golpe.

La bella durmiente ladeo su cabeza permitiéndole a Ryoga casi rozar sus labios, los vio fijamente. Así estaban, a escasos centímetros de él, unos hermosos labios rosados y jugosos, con un aroma frutal, invitándolo a probarlos. Perdido en sus pensamientos el chico alzó su pierna provocando un choque entre ésta y la entrepierna femenina, un gemido recibió en respuesta. Ryoga comenzó a perder el control, deseó escuchar ese sonido una y otra vez. Movió su pierna nuevamente, frotó insistente hasta que la respiración de la fémina se agitó. Le encantó escuchar ese sensual murmullo. Perdido en la excitación el hombre no contuvo más sus deseos carnales y la besó.

Ranma despertó confundido, el sueño parecía no ser nada más que la realidad. Él estaba siendo participe de un beso salvaje y sediento, lleno de lujuría, que le excito de inmediato. Una lengua ajena se movía deliciosamente dentro de la suya, parecía querer devorarlo. Sintió unas poderosas manos recorrer su cuerpo, se movían impacientes de sus muslos a su pecho; gimió fuertemente cuando un pezón fue pellizcado. Entonces deshizo el beso, jadeante abrió los ojos. Poco a poco tomó conciencia de lo que sucedía. Se encontraba en el piso del baño convertido en chica con Ryoga sobre él.

El chico también se detuvo separándose ligeramente del cuerpo de Ranma. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras trataban de controlar el vaivén de sus pechos. Los ojos de Ryoga a parecer de Ranma se veían como los de un cachorro hambriento, parecía haber perdido la razón. Ranma de igual manera se sumió en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar cómo habían llegado a eso, de pronto se hizo consciente de que el miembro duro de su rival presionaba su cuerpo.

-"Ry… Ryoga… ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido! ¡Acaso no ves que soy yo, imbécil! ¡Soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome!"- Empujó a su compañero por los hombros, pero poco lo logró apartar. Ryoga se vio más poderoso ante el pequeño cuerpo bajo él- "Ryoga…"- Suspiró temiendo, él no había reaccionado.

-"Akane…"

Ryoga bajo de nuevo y tomó por sorpresa una vez más los labios de la chica, que poco pudo hacer para resistir. El beso fue apresurado, desesperado, de nueva cuenta fue excitante… El hombre la tomó por el rostro enfatizando la entrega, por instinto pegó aún más su cuerpo. A ambos les faltó el aire, gemían cuando la menor separación les daba la oportunidad. Una de las manos de Ryoga se deslizó dentro de la delgada playera, viajo del abdomen hacia la espalda; un escalofrío recorrió a Ranma, se sintió tenso por un momento –"Akane…"- y reaccionó.

-"Yo no soy Akane, imbécil" – Dijo tranquilo en cuanto se separaron, pero de nuevo fue ignorado. Ryoga se ocupó en besar su cuello, en acariciar su cintura y en presionar su masculinidad contra la entrada femenina. Ranma, al igual que su compañero, comenzó a perder la cordura. Pese a la poca experiencia de Ryoga, debía admitir que sus besos eran deliciosos… recibió gustoso las caricias y la protección que le brindaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Olvido todo y se dejó llevar. Lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él, le tomó por la nuca obligándolo a reanudar el beso, acaricio la espalda masculina y le enredo con sus piernas.

Después de largas caricias Ryoga procedió a levantar de un tirón la playera, dejando al descubierto los voluminosos senos, no pudo resistirse más y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Deliciosos. Dulces como lo había pensado. Así se entretuvo un buen tiempo, succionando y lamiendo a su antojo, fascinado de ver como cada movimiento de su lengua provocaba un gemido intenso en la chica. Percibió una pequeña mano deslizándose bajo él, fue grande su sorpresa al ser testigo de como la mujer comenzaba a tocarse a sí misma; no lo creyó posible pero aquella vista le excitó aún más, sentía como si le solicitase entrar en ella. Gustoso se ocupó de bajar el short que le impedía el paso, ignorando el gritó de sorpresa de su acompañante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos con aquella imagen: una hermosa chica desnuda, con piel de porcelana, jadeante sobre el piso, colorada, con los ojos entre abiertos, tratando de cubrirse ante su descarada mirada.

-"Cómo puedes aprovecharte de un hombre como yo…"- logró murmurar gracias a un momento de lucidez.

-"Ranma"

-"Hasta que reaccionas idiota"- Ranma giró su cabeza a un lado.

-"Ranma… Infeliz…"- Ryoga estaba perplejo, no se encontraba con la chica que creía pero no por eso contendría su deseo. Esta mujer había sido tan exquisita que se rehusó a dejarla ir, quería más, ansiaba tener más de tal beldad. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la zona húmeda de la mujer.

-"Aahh…"- gimió –"¡¿Qué haces Ryoga?!"

-"¿Qué? Creí que esto era lo que querías"- Susurró sobre el oído ajeno, con una voz tan masculina y sensual que resonó en el pensamiento ajeno. Metió y sacó un par de dedos, se deleitó con el tacto y la apresurada respiración que escuchaba. Realmente estaba con toda una mujer.

-"¡Idiota! ¡¿Realmente quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo?!"- Quiso defenderse.

-"Más que mi virginidad, será la tuya…"

Ranma se quedó hecho piedra, no había caído en la cuenta de que perdería su virginidad siendo mujer, ¡Cosa más terrible para él! ¡No lo había hecho cómo hombre y ahora había sido completamente ultrajado como mujer! Definitivamente no estaba listo para esto, rectificó claro que ¡Nunca lo estaría! debía de salir de aquella situación cuanto antes. Ryoga la giró bruscamente sacándola de sus pensamientos, ahora le daba la espalda al chico, ésta era una situación peligrosa.

-"¡¿Oye Ryoga qué haces?! ¡No te atrevas aaa…!"- Sin previo aviso el hombre comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

-"Ohhhh, dios…"- Gimió Ryoga, nunca hubiera imaginado que existiría una sensación tan placentera como esa.

Hibiki quedo quieto unos segundos, después inicio con el ir y venir de su pelvis hasta tomar un buen ritmo. Las manos del varón viajaban por cualquier lugar que querían, de sostener la pelvis contraria pasaron a presionar los senos, delinear los labios jadeantes, presionar el trasero... Quizá Ranma no lo admitiría nunca, pero Ryoga pudo darse cuenta que estaba completamente excitada debido a lo húmeda que se encontraba.

-"Ryogaa…"- Soltaba Ranma de vez en cuando. Se encontraba débil, sin poder mover un músculo, apenas y podía mantenerse con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas, había caído ante el placer. Así era el sexo para una mujer…

El resto era historia…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Neko_ili:** Hola, regreso de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Lo sé, tengo el descaro de comenzar una nueva historia aún cuando la anterior no ha sido concluida, mil disculpas tenía que sacar ésta historia de mi cabeza, la cual está basada en un 'doijinshi' que leí hace tiempo y que tal ves muchos ya conozcan. Aunque no me siento cómoda escribiendo cosas eróticas, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos, dejen su opinión. Quiero continuar la historia pero aún no estoy segura, háganmelo saber si lo desean. Pueden aportar sus ideas. Hasta pronto.


End file.
